


Ghost, the puppy

by lynxofspace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxofspace/pseuds/lynxofspace
Summary: // I'm not a writer, i don't even know what this is //The Phantoms find a puppy and it's love at first sight for Reggie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Ghost, the puppy

“Awww look it’s a puppy,” Reggie said. The Phantoms were out for a walk down the street when they found a black puppy. “Are you alone?” Reggie walked up to pet the puppy’s head. 

The puppy wagged his tail.

“Do you think he can see us?” Luke asked. 

“I don’t know. He doesn’t seem scared.” Alex said. 

“Maybe he’s a ghost dog. There doesn’t seem to be an owner anywhere.” Reggie was overly excited at the idea.

He was right, the puppy wasn’t tied to anything and there didn’t seem to be anybody watching it. 

Reggie was already down on the ground next to the puppy. “We can’t just leave him here!” 

“We can’t just steal a puppy.” Luke didn’t want to be the strict one, he liked the idea of a puppy. “Plus he could have diseases.”

“He’s a ghost. I haven’t been one for very long, but I don’t think we get diseases.” Reggie protested. 

“He’s got a point,” Alex interjected. 

“Fine, let’s keep the puppy.” Luke looked at Reggie. “But you’ll have to explain it to Julie.” 

“Yes!”

______________

“Why is there a puppy on the couch?” Julie asked. 

“So you can see him? I wasn’t sure if it was just us you could see, or if it was all ghosts” Reggie was petting the dog. 

“Ghost?”

“Yeah, he can see us and he was all alone so we brought him here,” Alex said. 

Julie went over to the puppy and petted his head. “Are you sure he’s a ghost?”

“I guess we just assumed,” Luke said. “Did we steal someone’s puppy?”

“I’ll take him to my dad,” Julie said. “If he is a ghost, he won’t say anything, and if he isn’t then I’ll say I found him on my way from school and ask if he can take him to the vet.” 

“Please don’t take him away,” Reggie begged. 

“Do you have the money to feed him?” Julie asked.

“No.” Reggie pouted. 

“Didn’t think so.” Julie picked up the puppy and left. 

_____________

“Bark!”

“Hey, the puppy is back!” Reggie ran over to meet Julie and the puppy.

“Ghost.” Julie said. 

“So we were right,” Alex said.

“No, his name is Ghost.” Julie corrected. “We took him to the vet, but he wasn’t chipped, and he didn’t have a tag so we have no way to track down the owner. He also said he was malnourished. Carlos managed to talk dad into keeping him, and he decided to name him Ghost.”

“Yay!” Reggie exclaimed.

“Ghost?” Alex asked. “He’s not even white.”

“Don’t look at me,” Julie said, “I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“We’re sorry,” Luke said. 

“Speak for yourself,” Reggie said, once again sitting on the floor with the puppy in his lap. 

“It’s okay. He is kind of adorable.” Julie sat down next to Reggie, and the other two followed her lead. “Now I have four ghosts.”


End file.
